


【ABO】Red Poppy Whisky

by ofseverus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofseverus/pseuds/ofseverus
Summary: 作者的话：如何快速识别一篇烂文？第一、它诞生于我的Word文档。第二、它由我的Lofter账号发出。第三、它的作者名字叫谢才不才。（改编自卢平，一切属于J.K.Rowling。）





	【ABO】Red Poppy Whisky

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：如何快速识别一篇烂文？  
> 第一、它诞生于我的Word文档。第二、它由我的Lofter账号发出。第三、它的作者名字叫谢才不才。  
> （改编自卢平，一切属于J.K.Rowling。）

斯内普肯定是个废物Beta，哈利一个人走在去地窖的路上，气鼓鼓地想。白长那么大个鹰钩鼻，当时离他那么近居然还没闻到他身上的泡泡浴香。

都两年前的事了，但斯内普弓着身子伸开手臂恶狠狠地向楼梯走上来的样子可怕又好笑，哈利怎么也忘不了。在场的还有费尔奇和假“穆迪”，听说他们都是Alpha，但自己那时候还没有长开，加上隔得远，他们自然闻不到什么。

现在他性成熟了，靠校医院免费提供的抑制剂已经平稳度过了第一个发情期。

哈利是个Omega，全校都知道。虽说ABO检测报告是绝对保密的，由猫头鹰在假期发到每个学生手里，性教育课也是按学院一起上，可学生们难免要聚在一起讨论这个比O.W.Ls成绩更能影响未来的报告。结果在斯内普课上围绕ABO信息素的悄悄话就成了哈利这几次禁闭的引子。

哈利满腹怨气地敲了敲斯内普的门，报出口令。感谢梅林，这一路没有让他碰上任何一个斯莱特林的学生。门自动开了。哈利一进去就对上斯内普怀疑混杂着嫌恶的眼神。穿着白天那身衣服的男人搁下笔，在胸前交叉起手臂，轻声说：“真教人意外啊，神通广大的波特在霍格沃兹弄到了麻瓜的威士忌，还喝得一身酒气。”

哈利这才意识到自己竟然提前发情了，梅林的胡子，他没带抑制剂。正当哈利想装醉夺门而出的时候，盯着他看的男人站了起来：“留下，波特！我去校医院给你拿药。等会儿你要是觉得难受，试着给自己来一个石化咒或者昏迷咒。”

看上去很完美的解决方案。哈利默默接受了，同时感到丧气——对信息素这么敏感，斯内普是Alpha无疑了。可他的信息素会是什么呢？没事做的哈利放飞思绪，记忆回到了那节黑魔法防御课。

“卢平说我爸爸是Alpha，信息素是罂粟味的。”  
“我知道罂粟，它的花很好看，果实能提取镇定剂和止痛剂。”  
“太酷了吧！不知道闻起来是什么样的。”  
“我希望我将来遇到的Alpha信息素也能是罂粟味的——”  
一只大手重重按在他头上。“我希望波特和他的小朋友们能记着这不是信息素科普课。另外罂粟可不是什么好东西。”斯内普提高了声音，对全班学生说，“它会让人上瘾而且堕落。”

讨厌的斯内普还要多久才能回来……哈利开始闻到自己身上越来越重的酒味，他的欲火从底下一路噼里啪啦蔓延到脑子。最后他忍不住褪下裤子，动手给自己解决。

等到斯内普进入地窖，几乎失去理智的哈利猛地扑过去，把清瘦的男人摁在门上，撕扯他的外袍，渴求他。远远高出阈值的信息素唤醒了身为Alpha的斯内普，他手里的抑制剂落在地上。

“波特，我恨你和你的信息素。”男人咬牙切齿，给门加了几个咒语，接着一挥魔杖清出空荡荡的桌面。这时哈利闻到一股浓烈的难闻味道，头晕恶心的感觉随之而来：“这是什么？”“罂粟。”斯内普冷淡地说，“你要学着适应它。”

梅林，这和他想的一点都不一样。

哈利被呛得闭上眼睛咳嗽起来，自觉伸开修长的腿去绞男人的腰，等待温热之物把他塞满。他无声的诉求很快得到了满足。腾出手来的斯内普去捏波特胸口挺立的小红点，“做过扩张了？看来波特的性教育课学得比魔药课好很多。”

罂粟味的信息素让哈利头痛。词句是破碎的，像流星雨般从他头脑划过，他没法组织语言回应教授的嘲讽或者说调情，只能不由自主地颤抖、呻吟起来。渐渐地，哈利的头脑在罂粟味的引诱下进入另一个世界：他变成了自己守护神的样子。面前是开阔的很适合奔跑的墨绿草原。这时一头银白色的牝鹿温柔地蹭了下他敏感的脖颈，大眼睛期待地望着他，然后就迈开优雅的步子向前跑去。第一次见到和自己相配的守护神，哈利满心欢喜，没多想就追了过去。他很快跟上了牝鹿的节奏，两鹿并排一起一伏地在空旷的草原纵情奔跑着。哈利喜欢这种奔跑的感觉，这是本能赋予他的奇妙的快乐，是海格送的生日蛋糕、第一次抓到的金色飞贼、教父写的同意书所不能比的。哈利边跑边大叫着发泄，不时去踢打和撕咬身边的牝鹿。牝鹿一直热烈回应着，最后他在情绪的顶点射了出来。

牝鹿和草原一下消失了。哈利慢慢睁开眼，看到浑身赤裸的斯内普挥着魔杖清掉了溅在身上的白色液体，他身上多了几道新鲜的血痕和草莓印，都是自己做的“好事”。愧疚感涌上哈利的心头，他正要道歉，斯内普终于开口了：“你流血了。罂粟能止痛，你现在还感觉不到。我给你药膏，回去在宿舍没人的时候涂。”

哈利应了一声，继续躺在桌上，他不知道什么时候主动打开了Omega腔，但斯内普没有在里面成结，他甚至没有射出来过。这不公平，哈利想。

“快穿上衣服回去。如果有人问起，你就说今晚在给罂粟榨汁。”斯内普把一个罐子放在哈利身边，背过身去，低低地说：“我讨厌威士忌……和酒鬼。”恢复头脑的哈利立马想到了他从斯内普那里看到的记忆：贫困的家庭，争吵的父母，哭泣的男孩。此刻哈利不由得对这个比他大二十岁的男人产生了怜爱之情。

哈利悄悄走过去，握住斯内普正用魔杖抽出丝状记忆的手。信息素的催化下，他们像两片飘零的树叶一样哆哆嗦嗦地做起爱来。

在校的学生不能有永久标记，这条校规被斯内普严格执行了。哈利清楚，再过一年他就要毕业了。

那天晚上，斯内普累到在哈利怀里睡着了。睡梦中的斯内普比平日里看上去柔和不少，甚至有些好看。不骂他、不恨他的斯内普是可以接受的。哈利静静看着男人，抚摸着他，瞎想毕业后自己和斯内普生的孩子。应该是黑发黑眼，勇敢聪明，喜欢读书，又能打球。不管怎么说，罂粟和威士忌很配。

醒来的斯内普赶走了波特。波特下一周的惩罚被换成了禁林巡逻。之后黑魔法防御课教授每次给格兰芬多的扣分都没有附带波特的禁闭。而且地窖的口令也换了。

斯内普在一个月后给校医院送去许多由罂粟制成的止痛药。这时候的波特也已经接受了斯内普根本不想再和他有任何瓜葛的事实。那些药在对抗伏地魔的大战上得到了广泛好评，可惜斯内普自己没能用上。

很久很久以后一个无月的傍晚，哈利抱着一束红罂粟独自来到寂静的墓地，非常熟路地在一块石碑前坐下。这里冷得像曾经某个晚上的地窖。天很黑，魔杖的一点光芒照亮了墓碑上的字母和男人后颈的伤疤。

哈利搁下花束，拧开威士忌瓶盖，喃喃自语说：“你错了。我没有上瘾，也没有堕落……我只是，想你了。”烈酒灌进男人的喉咙，呛得他咳嗽了几声，回音在墓地里响亮又孤独。“你不喜欢威士忌，那我就自己喝了。我常常想起和你度过的那个夜晚……那是我对你态度最好的一次，也是我对你做过的最正确的事。”

坐了不知道多久，男人拿着空酒瓶站了起来，声音带着醉意：“罂粟枯萎的时候，我会带我的小朋友来看你。Albus Severus进了斯莱特林，这是他在霍格沃兹第一个假期。”哈利摸了摸施着隔尘咒的墓碑，温柔地说：“他有些像你，我很喜欢。但他的童年比你的好很多，所以我想他可能会变成你向往的样子。”


End file.
